


Fun in the Meantime

by tebtosca



Series: Threesome verse [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-03
Updated: 2012-04-03
Packaged: 2017-11-02 23:47:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/374715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tebtosca/pseuds/tebtosca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Jared and Jensen's first night back in Vancouver. Danneel decides to test her directorial skills over Skype.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fun in the Meantime

**Author's Note:**

> Timestamp to [Mine to Give Away](http://tebtosca.livejournal.com/40075.html), dedicated to my amazingly talented artist vongue, who inspired this verse! Check out the end of this post for **BRAND NEW ART** , and tell her in the comments how gorgeous it is! Thank you, bb ♥

It’s their first night back in Vancouver. Things are, well, more stilted than the past few months have been.

It’s almost endearing how nervous Jared looks. Jensen smirks when he thinks about how them fucking like bunnies all summer is totally fine, but stepping over the threshold into his own bedroom is making Jared look like he wants to throw up.

Jared is scared, and Jensen can’t really blame him. Danneel isn’t stupid, and it would be almost impossible to get the horses back in the barn at this point, but they all know that she’s the only one in this situation that has the right to try.

“Are you two gonna fuck or should I go watch Real Housewives on the DVR?” Danneel deadpans from the Skype Jensen set up next to Jared’s great big bed and he can literally see the awkward tension drain out of Jared’s shoulders.

“You’re bossy!” Jared calls out to her, pouting like a big kid. Jensen wants to pull that bottom lip with his teeth though, and there sure isn’t anything childish about that.

“And you have a huge cock,” Danneel shoots back. “We all have our attributes.”

Jared looks over at Jensen and positively preens, the cocky little shit.

“You boys going to give me a show?” Danneel hums, her smirk filling the screen as she moves her face closer to the camera.

“What are we going to get out of it?” Jensen asks with a lazy grin, which turns into a laugh as she immediately pulls her green tank top up and smashes her bare boobs against the monitor.

“And orgasms,” Danneel adds triumphantly, but her voice tinny because she’s still rubbing her nipples against the camera.

“Your wife drives a hard bargain,” Jared says, heading over to the bed and kneeling onto it.

Jensen crawls the last few feet over to him and fits his palm around the swelling lump in Jared’s sweatpants. “Something’s hard, that’s for sure.”

“Hey, I thought the director is supposed to be the one with the bad puns,” Danneel calls out. Jensen peers over to see that she’s sat back down and, sadly, her shirt went down with her.

“Yeah, she’s right. I hear that Scorcese is a master punner,” Jared jokes, hissing a little when Jensen squeezes.

“Move over to the right more. I swear, my nipples aren’t even hard anymore,” Danneel grumbles, and Jensen can’t help it—he bursts into laughter.

“We are the worst porn stars ever,” Jared giggles, his massive shoulders shaking with it.

Jensen throws himself into the middle of the bed and directs his best come hither glance over to Jared, who starts crawling over with swaying hips as Danneel starts making bow-chica-bow-bow noises through the webcam.

He smiles as Jared kisses him for the first time, giddy with how silly and wonderful his life is. It’s ridiculous and improbable, this thing the three of them have, yet he suddenly can’t remember anything before it. It’s comfortable in a way that Jensen doesn’t think he’s felt before, and it’s like coming home.

They kiss for a few minutes as Danneel makes cooing noises, but then Jared rolls Jensen until he’s facing the camera on his side, and slides in tight behind him. Danneel’s breath hitches just enough to know that she’s enjoying the angle.

“You know that spot on his neck that he likes, right?” Danneel’s voice is hushed suddenly.

“You mean this one?” Jared murmurs, dipping his head down and rubbing the seam of his lips against a spot a few inches underneath Jensen’s right ear. Jensen gasps a little when Jared’s tongue peeks out and touches it.

Jared’s cradling Jensen’s head with one arm, forearm idling across the top of Jensen’s chest. His palm is flat against Jensen’s nipple and his hardening dick is tucked along the seam of Jensen’s ass. Both are lightly pressing, a promise rather than a threat. Jared’s free hand trails along the slope of Jensen’s hip, fingers running along the waistband of Jensen’s sweats, and just dipping inside the elastic.

Jensen leans his head back against Jared’s bicep, letting all that strength and power envelope him. Jared kisses a trail down Jensen’s neck and over the circle of his shoulder, teasing little nips that make Jensen shiver.

“Look at how his chest flushes,” Danneel says. “Touch his nipples, Jared. You know he loves that.”

Jensen doesn’t know how he became the plaything in this scenario, but he’s not about to start complaining when Jared thumbs the tiny pink bud, only stopping the pressure to wet his fingers with his tongue so he can roll it easier.

Jensen does love this, loves the little zing that runs through his pelvis when Jared takes those big digits and rolls his nipple between them, tugging on it until it stands as proud and erect as the cock pushing against the cotton of his pants. Jared’s cupping his face then, tilting it back so he can get his mouth on Jensen’s mouth, tongue not bothering to ask permission as it fucks possessively into the cavern of it.

It’s wanton, the way Jensen feels, as Jared releases his nipples and starts stroking Jensen through his pants, big hand going down and then up and then back down again as the friction taunts Jensen’s cock. Danneel’s sending out little instructions, telling Jared where to kiss, how fast his hand should go, and Jensen feels sexy and wanted.

“I want you to come, Jared. To take the edge off,” Danneel says, and Jensen tears himself away from Jared’s mouth to look at her sly little smile on the monitor. He can see the color high in her cheeks from here, and wonders what devious plans she has for them.

“Not you, Jensen,” she adds, proving his point. His wife is obviously the devil.

“How do you want me?” Jared asks, but he’s asking Danneel and not him, which Jensen finds equal parts exasperating and amusing. The boy is getting into the porn star thing after all.

“Kneel over him and fuck his face. Hold his head while you do it so you can get nice and deep.”

Jensen moans. The devil, absolutely.

Jared seems to like the idea, because his sweats are off in record time before he rolls Jensen onto his back and straddles his upper chest, Jared’s knees wide as they bracket Jensen’s shoulders. Jared’s cock is hard and angry-looking, precome glistening at the tip as he takes the base of it in his hand and bends down to rub it along Jensen’s bottom lip.

“Open up, Jen, come on, make your girl proud,” Jared purrs, dick dripping over Jensen’s Cupid’s bow.

Jensen finally opens his mouth and sucks in the top of Jared’s cock when Jared reaches over to cradle the back of Jensen’s head. Jensen can tell Jared’s tilting sideways a bit, to allow Danneel an all-access view of his cock sliding past the barrier of Jensen’s lips.

Jensen’s always had a knack for sucking cock, from back in his early days in Hollywood when he finally got out of Texas and let himself explore both sides of his sexuality. He’s never had a dick like Jared’s though, long and thick and beautiful, and he’s slowly trained himself over the summer to let the weight of it glide to the very back of his throat. He used to dream about it sometimes, Jared’s dick in his mouth. Jensen can admit that to himself now because the reality of it is filling his nostrils with its scent and testing the limits of his gag reflex.

“Jensen, open your eyes,” Danneel instructs, and he struggles to do as she wants as Jared fucks harder into his mouth. His neck should be killing him, but Jared is holding his head with both hands, balancing them, keeping them attached in such an intimate way.

“God, you’re so fucking gorgeous,” Jared grunts, his forearms shaking as his hips start stuttering. He’s staring down into Jensen’s glazed over eyes, with an intensity that is just a touch overwhelming.

“I want you to come, Jared. Come on his face. Jensen, I want you to watch him do it.”

Jared does as she instructs with a moan, pulling out and jacking his dick over Jensen’s face until hot white come jets across Jensen’s mouth and chin and nose, dripping along the cut of his cheekbones. Jensen’s eyes remain wide, watching all of it, and listening to the appreciative noises his wife is giving the show from their bedroom in LA.

Jensen’s first instinct is to reach out with his tongue and lick the jizz from his mouth, wants to swallow it down until the taste of Jared is coating his insides. Jared seems to have the same idea, dropping his wet hand from his own dick and pushing his fingers past Jensen’s teeth until they press against his tongue.

“Don’t waste that,” Danneel says suddenly, voice deeper than Jensen’s heard it before, and that shouldn’t be as hot as it is. “Jared, I want you to fuck Jensen open with that come. Get him ready for your cock.”

Jensen twitches with how hot that makes him. This part is new, all of them having been tested just a few weeks prior so that they could stop using condoms. Danneel and Jared still use them when they fuck, just in case any Padalecki Super Swimmers decide to overpower the Pill. Because, really, explaining a gigantic, dimpled Ackles baby to the internet would surely be more adventure than it’s worth.

Even though part of Jensen wouldn’t mind that, a connecting bond between the two people that he loves so very much. He almost laughs because, how fucked up is that?

Meanwhile, as Jensen is contemplating their upcoming appearance on Maury, Jared is sliding down Jensen’s body, dragging wet kisses down his torso, Jensen’s abdomen tensing instinctively. He’s got a handful of his own come, scooped up off of Jensen’s face, and brings it down between Jensen’s legs, which are now spread wantonly. Jared uses his clean hand to hold one thigh back, exposing Jensen’s hole to Danneel, letting her see exactly where the slickness of his finger circles Jensen’s rim lightly.

Jensen loves this, the first penetration. Loves the anticipation of something hot and hard entering his body, loves the burn as the muscle fights against it.

It’s not that he doesn’t like topping, too; he does, fuck yeah. A few days before they left LA, he woke up to find Jared fucking long and sweet into Danneel, her legs hiked up tight against his ribcage as they made these identical little grunting noises. Jensen watched them for a bit, fisting his cock at the beautiful tableau they made, until finally reaching over and thrusting two fingers right inside of Jared. He was still slightly loose from earlier, when Danneel had fucked him with a vibrator while sucking him off as Jensen kissed him with fingers tight in Jared’s hair. Jensen didn’t say a word as he slid in, Jared’s hips stuttering only momentarily as he gave it to Danneel. That was the first time he came inside of Jared, so wet and warm and forever.

But there was something about bottoming that made Jensen feel powerful. It’s a wonderful thing, trusting someone enough to let them into your body. To squeeze and hold and drag pleasure out of someone. Every time Danneel lets him in, or Jared does, is a gift, and right now, with three long fingers stuffed impossibly far up him, he wants nothing more than to give one in return.

Oh, and it feels fucking awesome to have something shoved up his ass.

“Lick in between your fingers.” Danneel’s voice pierces through the fog of pleasure, and Jensen lets out a whine as Jared follows her instructions and gets his tongue up in the tiny spaces between the webbing of his fingers. Jared’s knuckles are big and rough, scrapping against Jensen’s prostate in a way that is nowhere near enough, but still a delicious taunt.

“C’mon, Jared, hold him open. I wanna see.”

Jared pulls his fingers out and the empty space it leaves behind makes Jensen gasp. His hole twitches, grasping for what’s no longer there as Jared gets a shoulder under Jensen’s leg and holds him open wide for Danneel’s inspection.

“Yeah, God, it’s so red already. You’re gonna fucking break him one day, Jared.”

Fingers slide back in him, teasing him and holding him open like a prize.

“Put him on your lap when you fuck into him. Facing me.”

Jensen huffs a little as Jared sits up and drags him bodily on to him, Jensen’s back tight against Jared’s sweat-slick chest.

“I’m not a fucking sex doll,” he grumbles, but it’s a lazy protest, and he feels nothing but amazing as Jared slides him down onto Jared’s steel-hard cock.

“You shut up--I wanna watch my husband get fucked,” Danneel scolds, and he wants to be mad at how amused she sounds, but he’s too busy trying to adjust to the baseball bat in his ass.

Jared is too busy licking the side of Jensen’s neck and thrusting up into him with these hurty little noises to pay much attention to their conversation.

Jared’s hands are roaming over Jensen’s body, up his stomach and across his nipples, down the meat of his thighs where he’s spread wide and obscene. He just brushes over Jensen’s cock, light and frustrating in a way that makes Jensen want to grab his own dick himself and go to town. Every time he goes to reach for it though, he starts to overbalance, and instead he grabs Jared’s forearms and holds on for dear life. Jensen figures the bastard is doing it on purpose when Jared chuckles low and dirty into his ear before biting down on the lobe.

“You want to see?” Jared says finally, and Danneel breathes a low “Yeah, show me” as Jared tilts them back. He palms Jensen’s balls, pulling them up and out of the way to expose the place where Jared is impaling him. Jensen can’t do anything except throw his head back against Jared’s sturdy shoulder and let them see everything, from the blush covering every inch of his chest and face to the slick rim holding on to Jared’s cock like a lifejacket.

Jensen brings his arms back and holds on to Jared, trusting that Jared will catch him and not let him fall. Jensen floats, pleasure twisting in him in a way that is both rough and airy, an impossible combination that makes complete sense in his fucked-out mind. He hears Danneel’s little moans, the ones she makes when he puts his tongue right up against the curve of her clit, and he’s thrilled that his pleasure is inspiring her to race after her own.

Jared growls then, and suddenly Jensen is on his hands and knees and Jared is fucking into him, feral and desperate. Jared’s balancing himself on his hands, pelvis slapping against Jensen’s ass hard enough that he’ll likely have bruises there the next day, but it’s fine. It’s better than fine, Jensen thinks, trying to stay upright but failing as he falls down to the bed, and just decides to present his ass to Jared and let him get them both where they need to be.

“Make him come, Jared, do it,” Danneel pants, and Jensen lifts his head and opens his eyes just in time to see her face twist up as she comes herself. His wife, so beautiful and open and amazing, and he loves her so much sometimes it hurts him.

“Yeah, yeah,” Jared hisses, bringing one hand down to fist Jensen’s cock hard and fast, and that’s all she wrote. Jensen's orgasm hits him like a freight train, pulling the come out of him and spurting wet against Jared’s hand and all over the nice, clean sheets.

Jared slams into him one more time, grinding down and grunting loudly as he empties himself inside of Jensen’s body. Jensen can feel Jared’s come coating him, the drag of his cock suddenly slippery and warm inside him. Jared leans down to kiss Jensen’s back, in between his shoulder blades, and along the side of his neck, all the while pumping lazily through the mess that he made of Jensen’s ass. Jensen can’t bring himself to tell him to get the fuck off already, because it feels so damn good.

“I think you guys missed your true calling,” Danneel laughs, her voice throaty and rough from her orgasm. Jensen smiles lazily at her, Jared still attached to his backside like a barnacle.

“The three of us should make a video,” Jared says, making Jensen sigh when he finally pulls out and rolls off of him, flopping to the bed.

“Yeah, like we really need to chance Clif getting his hands on that,” Jensen snorts, stretching his aching limbs like a cat and enjoying the sore wetness of his ass.

“You guys are dorks,” Danneel laughs, before stifling a yawn. “Wow, and that’s my cue to wash my hand and sleep.”

“Like you did any of the work,” Jared pouts, but he’s nuzzling Jensen at the same time.

“Give mama some sugar,” Danneel demands, pressing towards the camera with puckered lips.

Jensen drags himself over to the webcam and makes disgusting kissing noises at her in return.

“Oh my god, you two do this all the time, don’t you? I am so embarrassed for you,” Jared beams, sitting naked and cross-legged on the bed and watching Jensen and Danneel make-out over the internet.

“Don’t think you’re getting out of it, mister! You come over here and give me some lovin’ too before I book myself a plane ticket and take it out of your ass,” Danneel smirks.

“You act like that’s a bad thing,” Jared replies, but he crawls across the bed and starts licking the monitor as Danneel giggles and Jensen yells “Ew! Jared!”

A moment later, a fond smile comes over Danneel’s flushed face and she gives them a little wave. “I love you, boys,” she says, and Jensen glances over at Jared without thinking.

Jared’s blushing to the roots of his hair, but he mumbles “You too, Danni” with a tiny little smile.

“Love you, babe. Call you tomorrow,” Jensen says, and signs off, closing the laptop.

There’s a companionable silence as they clean themselves up and pull on pajamas bottoms. Jensen climbs into the bed and pats the other side of it, Jared following him in with a smile. They turn the light off and lay on their sides, the only light a small sliver coming in from the window. It’s enough for them to see each other’s faces, and it’s a strange but comforting sight.

Jared finally speaks after several long moments. “You know, I’m kind of in love with your wife.”

Jensen reaches up to touch Jared’s face, and Jared leans into the warmth of it. “Whataya know—I’m kind of in love with my wife, too.”

Jared lets out a small laugh, then turns to kiss Jensen’s palm. “I’m kind of in love with you, too.”

“Whataya know—“ Jensen starts and starts laughing when Jared pushes against him chest with exasperation. Jensen leans in then and places his lips against Jared’s, the kiss chaste yet promising.

“I loved you the very first day.”

They place their foreheads together and breathe the same air. It’s more than enough.

  



End file.
